


Everything's fake, right?

by hitsujixx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, House Party, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Protective Minho, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suggestive, Swearing, Underage Drinking, delinquent!minho, nerdy!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsujixx/pseuds/hitsujixx
Summary: "Do we have a problem here, guys?" Jisung breathed a sigh of relief and looked at that person.On his left was standing a dark-haired man. He was wearing black jeans with weird chains attached to it and the leather jacket. He was probably the most handsome man Jisung had ever seen but it wasn't a really good time for a gay panic."And who are you to get into his business?" Dongho snapped, looking up and down the mysterious boy."Me? I'm his boyfriend" he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.or Minho helps Jisung out by pretending to be his boyfriend but rumors spread like wildfire and soon a whole school knows about it. So what else can they do but go with it?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 348





	Everything's fake, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> It's my first fanfic and english is not my first language so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy! ♡

For most teenagers school was a hellhole, but for Jisung it was even worse. School only reminded him of pain, but not only the physical one. He was the top student and a lot of students would say that was just because he loved studying that much. The reality was that he hated it. The only reason behind good grades was that he tried his best to help his parents financially.  
  
Being one of the best students has its perks. He had gotten a scholarship, which made him pay for his housing and several other expenses. But some people liked to take advantage of that. Since he got on top many students asked him for help, but not to tutor them or things like that. They asked him to do their homework or if there was a group project, he was always the one doing the whole job. But that wasn't the worst part of it. In school, there were many groups of delinquents. Some didn't cause that many problems, but unfortunately, the one that their principal hated the most decided to make Jisung's life a living hell. For people outside it was almost impossible to identify what kind of relationship was between them and Jisung.  
  
Besides, he was almost invisible at school despite being a top student so he was an easy target to be bullied. No one cared for him enough to get worried. Well, except his best friend Felix but he didn't know about all of it. Jisung couldn't tell him about being bullied. He was scared that if he told anyone Donho and his friends would beat him up. So that's how his school life looked like. It was all about studying, hiding from people and once again studying. So when Felix suggested going to the new festival in town he decided it would be a good way to forget about the school and have fun for once.  
  
But honestly, Jisung hated crowded places. If Felix wasn't there, he would never go to such a place alone. They made him feel anxious. It was a world food festival and as soon as his best friend Felix heard there were going to be australian hamburgers he couldn’t stop talking about it. The thing is that Felix could be really persuasive if he wanted to and Jisung couldn't say no to him. Besides, he knew how much Felix missed his home country so he wanted to be there with him to get to know something about his friend's childhood.  
  
Felix moved to Korea eight months ago and that's when they first met. Jisung hadn't had any friends at that time and neither had Felix since he was the new kid that still felt insecure about his korean. The australian boy was the best thing that had happened to him.  
  
"Omg Jisung look!" Felix grabbed Jisung by the arm and started to pull him towards one of the stands. "We need to try these!"  
  
Jisung looked at the thing his friend was pointing at. There was a lot of onigiri rice balls, some were even shaped like animals. "Haven't you tried onigiri already? It's similar to gimbap" He said, shrugging.  
  
"I know, but these look so cute!" Felix looked around the table, looking for one specific animal. "Whoo, this one looks like you" he clapped his hands happily then took some money out.  
  
"I will have one squirrel onigiri and one bunny for me" Jisung rolled his eyes but didn't argue since his friend was paying. He didn't like the fact that he reminded everyone of a little squirrel since some people used to bully him for that, but of course Felix didn't know about that so he wasn't mad at him. He took the onigiri from the seller and admired someone's hard work before taking a bite. It was really cute. He almost felt bad for eating that.  
  
"There are so many things I want to try" Felix said enthusiastically, stuffing his mouth with food as they walked through the stalls.  
  
"There's nothing holding you back. Let's make a cheat day!" Jisung smiled, running up to the thai section.  
  
After one hour of binge eating, they finally found that australian hamburgers Felix wanted to eat so badly. But since they were so full they decided to share it and both ate a half. Jisung had to admit it was one of the best hamburgers he had ever eaten.  
  
At the festival they could also try drinks from around the world. Jisung didn't drink that much since he knew he would have a problem with finding the restroom later, but Felix didn't refrain himself from drinking more. So as soon as they finished eating Felix lit out to find a public restroom. Jisung decided to stay where he was, so Felix wouldn't have trouble finding him later.  
  
"Look who we have here" Jisung's whole body stiffened as he heard that voice he knew too well from his nightmares. He couldn’t control the wave of anxiety that washed out his insides. He quickly turned around, pretending he didn't hear it and was about to run away when a strong grip on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Are you going somewhere, chipmunk?" Jisung gulped then looked at him, shaking his head.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at home doing our homework?" Dongho said as he tightened his grip on Jisung's arm, making him wince.  
  
"No. I mean.. I will start doing it as soon as I get home. I promise!" He was sure a bruise would form where Dongho was holding him, but he was too scared to yank his arm away from his grip.  
  
"Beep! Wrong answer" his expression changed suddenly and he took a step closer to Jisung. "Listen. I want it to be done until midnight. I don't care how you're gonna do it, but you will have to figure it out somehow" He smirked and finally let go of his arm.  
  
"B-but" Jisung stuttered but the words couldn't leave his mouth. He was too weak to stand up to him. He really hated himself for that. "I-"  
  
He didn't finish because suddenly he heard another voice, who didn't belong to any of the guys in front of him. Little did Jisung know that he caught someone's eyes and they noticed the whole situation.  
"Do we have a problem here, guys?" Jisung breathed a sigh of relief and looked at that person. On his left was standing a dark-haired man. He was wearing black jeans with weird chains attached to it and the leather jacket. He was probably the most handsome man Jisung had ever seen but it wasn't a really good time for a gay panic.  
  
"And who are you to get into his business?" Dongho snapped, looking up and down the mysterious boy.  
  
"Me? I'm his boyfriend" he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Jisung's eyes widened at that. Was this his way to help him? "So let me ask again. Is there any problem?"  
  
"You can't be his boyfriend. You're too hot to be with a nerd like him" Dongho snorted at that but the dark-haired boy ignored him and went closer to Jisung.  
  
"Sorry you had to wait, babe. Got stuck in a traffic jam" He said then cupped Jisung's cheeks in his hands, making him blush at the sudden contact. "Did they hurt you?"  
  
Jisung didn't trust his voice so he shook his head but the guy didn't believe him. He grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve. There was still a red mark from Dongho's grip. The anger built up inside him and he turned around to look at the bullies. He grabbed the collar of the one who was standing in the middle and looked him dead in the eyes.  
  
"If you ever touch him again, I promise on god's green earth you'll rule the day you ever meet me, you piece of shit" It was the first time Jisung saw Dongho scared, it was like he knew who he was and that it was better not to mess with him. Dongho quickly nodded and they walked away quickly, mumbling to themselves. The guy in a leather jacket looked back at Jisung, frowning.  
  
"You okay?" Jisung nodded slightly. "Does it happen often?" The way he spoke to him made Jisung feel safe so he decided to be honest and nodded again.  
  
"Listen kid, you need to be tough. Try to stand up to them, okay? The more you show that you're scared the more they're satisfied" he waited for Jisung to nod to make sure he understood then looked at his arm. "Remember to put ice on it later"  
  
"T-thank you" Jisung said shyly, that guy made him feel intimidated.  
  
"No problem. I hate dickheads like them" he just shrugged it off, smiling lightly.  
  
Jisung wanted to at least ask for his name even though the chance they would meet again was low but before he could do that the guy was already heading back to the place he had come from.  
  
After a few minutes Felix was back and Jisung suggested they should head home. His excuse was his tiredness, but the truth was that it was still possible to bump into Dongho and his friends and if they saw him with Felix instead of that guy from earlier they would know it wasn't really his boyfriend. So Jisung didn't want to risk.

\---

The next morning didn't seem to be any special, but Jisung didn't know yet what was to come. He entered the building he hated so much, sighing and went straight to his locker to get some books for his first class. He hoped that his bullies wouldn't show up after that mysterious guy had scared them off, but just in case he had been working till midnight to finish their homework. He put the papers into his locker, sighing then closed it and walked to his first class.

On his way through the hall he noticed that people kept glancing at him. That was unusual. He was always invisible at school. He tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack and looked down, feeling anxious from all the attention he got. All of sudden he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulder, what made him flinch but then he looked up and saw Felix smiling brightly at him.  
"Hello bestie! How we feeling today?" Sometimes just the sight of his best friend's smile could brighten his mood. Felix was literally the definition of sunshine. Jisung was sure he would easily make a lot of friends at school if he wasn't that insecure about his korean skills.  
  
He puffed out his cheeks as though he was thinking before smiling. "A lot better now since you're here" It was normal for them to playfully flirt with each other. People, who didn't know them could get the wrong idea of what was between them, but they were just friends.  
  
"Awww" Felix giggled then pinched his cheeks. "Did you do your homework? I was so tired last night after eating that much that I went straight to bed. But I don't regret it. I missed the taste of my home cuisine"  
  
"I'm glad there was australian food. I could get to know something about your culture"  
  
They started walking to their first class, which was korean language. It was his favorite class, because it was the only one he shared with Felix. Basically, they had met each other in Korean classes. He still remembered that day. Felix had sat next to him. He noticed the other didn't speak to anyone and as soon as he found out the boy was from Australia he tried his best to help the other with adjusting to the Korean life. Felix was still grateful for that to this day.  
  
"Is it just me or everyone is staring at you today?" Felix brought him back to earth and he blinked, looking around.  
  
"I noticed that too" He said, trying to hide behind his friend's back. He hated being the center of attention.  
  
"What did you do?" Felix smiled lightly at how tiny Jisung was as he hid behind him.  
  
"I dunno" He muttered, shaking his head. It didn't take them long to get to their class. They still had 15 minutes, since they were usually early at school, so they talked about the festival and the food they had liked the most.  
  
"Umm Jisung? Why is Lee Minho coming this way?" Felix asked out of the blue, tilting his head to the side and looking at something behind Jisung's back.  
  
"Who?" Jisung looked around to be met with no one else than his hero from the previous night. Yet Felix was right. It looked like he was walking to them and many eyes were following his every move.  
  
"Yo kid. Can we talk?" Jisung blinked, pointing at himself to make sure he was actually talking to him.  
  
Not every day a handsome guy like him speaks to Jisung. Minho, since that's how Felix called him, rolled his eyes before grabbing Jisung's wrist and pulling him away from his best friend. Jisung blushed at the sudden physical contact but followed him since he didn't have much choice. He wasn't even looking where they were going, his eyes were glued to the other's hand holding his wrist, what made him almost bump into his back as the taller boy suddenly stopped.  
  
He looked around and noticed there were no other people there except the two of them. 'Oh no, why did he bring me here? Is he going to hurt me?' Jisung thought, trembling slightly. Minho finally looked at Jisung and realized the smaller boy was scared.  
  
"Chill. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk" He said before letting go of his hand.  
  
"A-about what?" Jisung asked, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Listen. Today is the first time I show up in this building after a week and suddenly the whole school is talking about me being in a relationship with a boy. Care to explain?" Jisung's eyes widened. He couldn't figure out if the other was angry at him since his voice was calm.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone-" He shook his head rapidly, still averting his eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna be honest with you kid. You're cute and all but what I did last night was just to help you. Don't get your hopes up. I know everyone wants to date me but they don't walk around the school and spread false rumors of me being their boyfriend" he said and crossed his arms over his chest, still no emotion showing on his face.  
  
"But..you didn't tell me your name.." He finally got up the courage to look into his eyes then pouted. He was so focused on clearing his own name that he didn't even realize Minho had called him cute. Even though they didn't know each other it made him feel a little bit sad that Minho thought of him in that way. He wasn't like that. He hated rumors and more importantly, he didn't like to be the center of attention. Having much attention made him feel anxious and start to subconsciously focus not to embarrass himself, yet he usually failed at that because of his stupid clumsiness. "and I didn't even know you went to the same school"  
  
Minho blinked at his words. The smaller boy seemed to be honest with him so he instantly felt bad for blaming the other for spreading rumors. Minho always told himself to never make assumptions without knowing the whole story. What he had just done was exactly the opposite. He stared at the tiny boy in front of him as the realization hit him.  
  
"Those dickheads-" He knew their faces were familiar. Why hadn't he thought about it sooner? "I'm sorry-" He said, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know" Jisung smiled lightly.  
  
There was a minute of awkward silence between them before Minho thought out loud, running his fingers through his hair. "Gosh, what am I gonna do with you now"  
  
"Just tell everyone the truth. It must be weird when people assume you're dating someone like me-" Jisung never considered himself pretty. He was just one of those nerdy boys no one wanted to hang out with. That's why he had never had a boyfriend and that's why he didn't want to ruin Minho's reputation. He seemed to be popular at school somehow, but it made sense. Jisung himself was struck the moment he had seen Minho for the first time by how annoyingly attractive he was.  
  
"But if I deny it, I know those bullies will come for you again" Minho pouted and Jisung looked away not to coo at how cute that pout was. They barely met and Jisung was already so gay for him.  
  
"I don't need your pity" He said and lowered his head, finding his shoes interesting all of the sudden.  
  
"What? No, that's not what I meant. We might not know each other but I still don't want you to get hurt. I know how it is and I don't want you to get through this" Jisung tilted his head at his words in confusion, but before he could ask what the other meant by knowing that feeling Minho spoke up again "Besides the whole school knows about it already right? So why not just go with it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jisung asked, getting even more confused.  
  
"Let's fake it" Minho deadpanned. The younger opened his mouth to speak but couldn't get any words to come. He really had no idea what to think about it. "We can pretend to date" He noticed the younger's confusion so he explained, the corner of his lips lifted in a smirk.  
  
Jisung couldn't understand how Minho could just say things like that, without getting embarrassed and without fear of consequence.  
  
His body stopped working for a second. He tried not to look so shocked as his brain registered what the other had just said. He pinched himself lightly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Okay, it was all real.  
  
"Why would you date me? I mean..fake date me-" Jisung shook his head. It was a bad idea. Definitely not good for his heart since he easily fell for people.  
  
"First of all, I want to help you. Secondly, I will finally get rid of all those crazy girls following me around" Jisung's eyes widened. He always complained that no one liked him or ever found him attractive and there was Minho, who had all the attention from girls at school, yet that didn't make him happy.  
  
"Y-you sure? I don't want you to regret it. I can deal with my own problems" He asked, but Minho shook his head at that.  
  
"I’m a hundred percent sure" He wanted to say something else, but the bell interrupted him. "Oh, gotta go. We will talk about it later. Bye, boyfie" He winked at him and walked away, leaving a shocked Jisung behind.  
  
He still couldn't believe what had just happened. He blushed as the realization hit him. He was now dating the most handsome boy from the entire school. Well..fake dating, but no one knew that except for them.

The day passed by with two hours of korean language, an hour of mathematics, physical education and science before the bell signaled their lunch break. When Jisung got to the cafeteria his best friend was standing in line, already waving at him. He walked to him, looking at the menu. He wasn't surprised it was kimchi day again. He was slowly getting bored of the taste of it, so he took a plate of vegetables and eggs to it. After they got their food they found a seat in their favorite table in the corner.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man" Felix said, dipping his chopsticks into Jisung's bowl and in one movement captured a portion of an egg and brought it to his mouth.  
  
"Yahh!" Jisung pouted, pulling his bowl away from his friend in case he wanted to steal more eggs. "There's nothing to explain.." He muttered, stuffing his mouth with kimchi.  
  
"So you're telling me that Lee fucking Minho didn't steal you from me in the morning and that I just made it up?" Jisung gulped the food and nodded with a blank face. Felix hit him with chopsticks on the arm, pouting. "Don't play dumb. Am I really your best friend?"  
  
"Of course, you are. What kind of question is that?" Jisung asked and shifted in the chair, trying to find a more comfortable position.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me that you two are dating?" He asked, looking down at his bowl sadly.  
  
It hurt Jisung to see his friend like that. He didn't want to lie but he had no choice and at least tell him partial truth. Felix didn't know about the fact he was getting bullied and he wanted to keep it that way. How else could he explain to him why they were fake dating?  
  
"It's not like that- well..not exactly" Jisung scratched the back of his neck then looked up at his bewildered friend. "I didn't lie to you cause I literally didn't even have time to tell you that since we've been together for only a few hours"  
  
"What? But how do you explain the fact that the whole school already knew about it?" He asked and stole one more egg from Jisung's bowl but he let it pass this time. He knew Felix ate a lot when he was excited or intrigued by something.  
  
"Well, it's kinda a long story.." He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them then continued. "We're not actually dating. He helped me recently and I wanted to repay the favor so when he asked me to pretend that we're dating I agreed" He shrugged like it was pretty normal to fake stuff like that.  
  
"He did what?!" Felix said loudly, drawing attention from the nearest table and Jisung had to put his hand on his mouth to shut him down.  
  
"Someone spread rumors about us dating so he decided to take advantage of it" he half-whispered just in case.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Felix covered his mouth in shock then clapped his hands happily. "I can't believe my little bestie has a boyfriend"  
  
"I told you it's not like that-" He blushed as he finally realized the situation he had gotten himself into.  
  
"If he wasn't interested in you, he would have told you to deny it. But instead, he wants to fake date you? Sounds like he's into you, man" The freckled boy said, happily chewing on his food then pointed his chopsticks at Jisung and then the vegetables in his bowl. "Are you going to eat that?"  
  
Jisung rolled his eyes and pushed the bowl to his friend before propping up his chin with his elbow on the table. Felix quickly took some carrots and started munching on them.  
  
"He just wanted to get rid of the girls following him around. That's all" Jisung closed his eyes as he reconsidered all his life choices.  
  
Somehow Dongho and his friends were scared of Minho and didn't want to mess with him so the plan could actually work, but he wasn't sure how it would help the other one. Jisung was just a nerdy boy. Girls wouldn't probably even find him a rival to win Minho's heart. Not to mention, Jisung had never had a boyfriend. He had no idea how relationships worked.  
  
"I bet you will fall in love with him within a week" He was interrupted from his thoughts by Felix's words, that made his cheeks flushed bright red. "By the way, how did you two even meet in the first place?" Jisung really hoped his friend wouldn't ask that, but well, luck was never on his side.  
  
"Well.. someone attacked me in the street recently and he happened to be there and helped me" He looked away, feeling a bit guilty for lying to his best friend like that even though it was a half-truth.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Felix mouthed the most shocked "o" someone could ever witness, his eyes widened. "I need to find Minho and thank him for saving my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you" He pouted before getting up and sitting beside Jisung then pulled the younger boy into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Ahh Felix..people are looking at us" He stiffened a little at first, as always uncomfortable with public display of affection, yet wrapped his arms around Felix, hugging him back.  
  
"I don't care" He shook his head, hugging him even more tightly. "Next time tell me about things like that. Wait, no! I hope there won't be a next time"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to worry you-" Just like Jisung thought it concerned Felix a lot. His best friend was really the sweetest boy on earth. Sometimes he wondered what he had done to deserve a friend like him.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again. It makes me even more worried. The thought that something could have happened to you and I wouldn't even know it scares me a lot" Felix pouted then grabbed his chopsticks and smiled weakly, looking up at Jisung. "Okay, enough of this affection. Now let's finish eating. The break is coming to an end"

\---

It had been two days since Minho had asked Jisung to be his fake boyfriend. If Felix didn't constantly remind him that it actually had happened Jisung would think it was just a dream. Honestly speaking, he thought it was some kind of a prank.

They hadn't talked things out yet so maybe the other regretted it and now was avoiding him. No one wanted to date Jisung so why would the hottest guy at school be an exception? Besides, did he even like boys? He looked like a typical straight guy. Jisung shook his head, trying to get out of these weird thoughts. He got more important things to do. He had to study to not drop in grades.

He left the school building and headed to library, the only place where he wouldn't be judged for studying that much. He took a few steps when suddenly he heard someone calling his name. 'No, it was the wind' he told himself. He was ate up from a tough day. That's all it was. He was about to move on when he heard it again. At this, he turned around and saw Minho waving at him to get his attention.

"Hey Jisung!" he said, as soon as he ran up to him.

"How do you know my name?" Jisung asked, raising his eyebrow in astonishment.

"Minho, is Han Jisung really your boyfriend?" he made a high-pitched voice as he was imitating a girl then looked into the direction Jisung was heading. "I heard that a lot. Anyway, where are you going?"  
"To the library" he answered, eyes darting around and looking at everything except Minho himself.

"Good. Let's go" Jisung opened his mouth, but Minho interrupted him before the words could come out his mouth. "Well, we have things to discuss, don't you think?"

Jisung nodded shyly then moved, Minho following him. The library was in a separate building, but it wasn't far away from their school. After few minutes of walking in complete silence they got to the library. Minho had never been there so he was quite shocked by how big it was. Jisung smiled to the librarian then chose a table in the corner, the further away from the entrance the better. Minho sat down across from him and smirked.

"So that's where you've been hiding the past few days"

"Hiding? Were you looking for me?" Jisung stopped taking his books out of his backpack and looked at the boy in front of him with surprise.

"Umm duh? I told you we would talk about all of it later, didn't I?" He smiled softly at him, glancing down at the books now placed on the table. "I think we need to set some boundaries. Since we're gonna pretend that we're dating we need to act like a couple to make it look convincing. Is there anything that would make you feel uncomfortable?"

"I-I don't know" He scratched the back of his neck nervously, his leg bobbing up and down. Jisung had no idea what couples do in a relationship.

"Let me elaborate on that," He noticed the other was nervous but he found it cute. He didn't know why but since day one he felt the urge to protect him at all costs. "How would you feel about kissing?"

"Oh I-" He was quick to look away as soon as the question was asked, trying to fight against the blush coating his cheeks. "I'm okay with hugs"

"Okay. Honestly that's the only thing I wanted to know" Minho chuckled. He wouldn't mind kissing Jisung when his lips looked that kissable but he respected his decision.

"Shouldn't we discuss how we got together?" He flicked his eyes back to Minho whose lips curved into a smile.

"I guess you're right. I don't think we have any mutual friends" He tapped his chin as he was thinking. "Do you go to parties?"

"No. I barely go out. I usually stay at my dorm and study" Jisung could already feel his face heating up and he mentally slapped himself for letting Minho think he was an introverted nerd. He sure did a good impression.

"Really?" He asked and got up as he saw a small nod. He grabbed Jisung's books then reached out his hand. "Forget about studies for now. Let's go"

"Where?" He looked up at the hand reaching down to him and hesitantly grabbed it after few seconds of staring. Even though they didn't know each other that well Jisung had a feeling that Minho wouldn't hurt him so he decided to trust him and go wherever the other wanted to take him. He wasn't interested in school dramas so he had no idea who that Minho was. He seemed to be popular. But he still had no idea why Dongho and his friends had reacted that way at the festival a few days ago. Minho seemed like a nice guy and Jisung wanted to know more about him.

"Let's go on our first date!"

Minho didn't want to tell him where they were heading, just promised it would be fun. But when Jisung saw the cinema he got an idea it might be it and he was right since Minho pulled him into that direction. It had been years since Jisung went to the cinema. He didn't even know he missed the smell of popcorn until he caught a whiff of it.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" It was a simple question, yet Jisung didn't want to look like a bored person so he let Minho choose the movie. The taller boy chose the name of a movie then left him to buy them tickets and popcorn. Jisung used the opportunity to read the description of the movie on the internet so he would know what to expect. He froze as he realized he had agreed to watch a horror movie. He hated horror movies!  
  
A few minutes later Minho was back and he seemed to quickly realize something was wrong. Jisung didn't even know he was that easy to read.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah. It's just.." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking at the tickets Minho was holding "You didn't tell me it's a horror movie-"  
  
"Oh. Is that a problem? Are you scared?"  
  
"N-no. I'm not a kid, you know-" He said, his shaky voice made it clear that he wasn't so sure about that but Minho seemed to ignore that. He gave Jisung the tickets then made his way to auditorium 3.  
  
As they finally found it Jisung was shocked to see that they both weren't the only ones in there. Do people really enjoy scary movies that much? Am I weird if I don't like them? He asked himself as they walked up the stairs. They found some seats at the top row and sat down. Minho put the popcorn box on the seat next to them before looking over at the smaller boy.  
  
He knew the other only tried to act unbothered by the choice of movie, but his reaction at the mention of a horror movie was enough for him to know that the younger was a scaredy-cat. He quickly noticed that he was a bit more quiet than before so he leaned a bit and asked if the other was okay.  
  
"Yeah. Totally. Fine. Haha" Jisung laughed nervously as he looked down, pulling at the string of his hoodie.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't laugh at you. You can cling onto me when you get scared" Minho whispered, watching him play with his hoodie.  
  
Jisung nodded fervently, without hesitation. He didn't want to show Minho that side of himself but he had read some reviews before they got there and he knew it was gonna be scary as shit. Minho grabbed the box of popcorn and put it on his lap as he was telling some facts about the story. It seemed like it wasn't a spontaneous choice and Minho had planned to watch that specific movie in advance.  
  
Even though Jisung hated scary movies he was happy that Minho wanted to watch it with him. It was a good opportunity to get to know each other better. They started eating the popcorn and soon after the movie started.  
  
It begins with a girl walking through the woods at night and the dark atmosphere already gave Jisung goosebumps. He trailed off, eyes darting around the room and looking at everything except the screen but then he decided it didn't make sense. Since he was already there, he could at least try to enjoy the movie.  
  
They were only a couple of minutes into the movie when a jump scare happened. Jisung screamed and quickly slapped his palm over his mouth a second later, looking around to check if anyone got annoyed by him but fortunately no one seemed to hear him. He straightened in his seat, acting like nothing had happened, not noticing the small smirk that lingered on Minho's lips.  
  
After few minutes there was another jump scare and Jisung pushed himself further into Minho's side, attempt to act fearlessly instantly forgotten. Minho chuckled at how cute Jisung was then slid his hand up the younger's back, rubbing soothing circles into it, trying to get him to calm down a little bit. They got along very well, scarily so.  
  
Even though Jisung was still shy around him he didn't mind a little bit of physical contact. He had a reputation of a bad boy but that didn't mean he couldn't love cuddles. Everyone needs a nice snuggle every now and then. Besides he loved the feeling like he was protecting him, it made him feel so manly.  
  
At first Jisung tried to hold himself. They barely knew each other so he didn't want to be that clingy but the movie got scarier and scarier so he just clung onto him for dear life without caring what the other might think of him. He didn't have anything to lose. Minho could just break their little deal after that and he wouldn't be sad since he didn't get attached to him yet.  
  
Meanwhile, Minho got way too into the movie, analyzing the villain's weaknesses and pointing out the flaws of the hero's plan to escape the haunted house. Sometimes he cringed at the bad acting and overall seemed unaffected.  
  
"He's right behind you. Bitch, are you really that blind?" Jisung still occasionally covered his eyes or hid his face in Minho's shoulder at the small noises in the movie but his comments made him feel a little bit better and he could finally relax a bit, chuckling at how annoyed Minho seemed to be by the protagonist's behavior. 

"So, did you like the movie?" Minho asked as they were leaving the room.  
  
"It wasn't that scary" Jisung said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, so it was just an excuse to cuddle?" Minho chuckled then threw away the box before looking at Jisung to see his flustered expression.  
  
"N-no!" He quickly denied it, shaking his hands in all directions.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not mad. It was cute" He patted his head, smiling at him fondly. They stood there, just looking at each other for a few seconds. It was like a staring contest. But of course Jisung was the one who broke it first. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"We just ate popcorn?" He raised his eyebrow at the sudden question.  
  
"So? I'm hungry. Want to eat there?" He asked, pointing at the café. He wasn't hungry, but the salty popcorn made him thirsty so he nodded.  
  
They went to the counter and ordered some drinks, along with food for Minho. They waited in silence, that wasn't awkward at all, then they chose the table in the corner once their order was ready. Jisung stared at Minho, wondering why the other was so nice to him. He was just an ordinary boy. No one ever took the effort to get to know him. So why Minho? The most popular boy.  
  
"I can see you want to say something so just ask" Minho said, bringing him back to earth.  
  
"Oh..it's just" he bit his lip, playing with the straw in his drink. "Why did you help me?"  
  
"Told you already. I hate dickheads like them and no one deserves to be treated badly" The answer wasn't satisfying. Jisung felt the other wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he didn't want to pressure him.  
  
"Why were they so scared of you?" He asked instead, then added to make much more sense "It's just..you seem like a nice person and I don't get it" Yes, his clothes made him look like some kind of delinquent but Jisung wasn't a person to judge someone by their appearance.  
  
"I guess you really don't see a world beyond your books" He said, but there was no bite to his words "Everyone at school knows me through my reputation. Some of the stories are true, some don't. But I'm glad you never heard of them. I can just be myself around you"  
  
"Honestly, I was a bit intimidated by you at first" Jisung admitted, smiling lightly "But it wasn't because of the stories about you. I just feel shy around hot people"  
  
"Oh so you think I'm hot?" He asked, smirking. He got a feeling the other found him attractive. He wasn't narcissistic, but he knew he was handsome and could sense when someone was into him.  
  
"W-well. I'm not blind" He said, embarrassed that he exposed himself like that then quickly got the topic back on track. "Anyway..what I was trying to say is that I feel you're a good person. I don't even know what they say about you, but I hope you don't murder people for a living"  
  
"I don't murder people unless they get on my nerves" He joked then laughed as he noticed Jisung's widened eyes. He paused, thinking whether should he tell Jisung about his bad side or not, but he decided it would be better if he heard the real story from him, not other people. "You can just say I'm overprotective. I don't get myself in trouble unless someone I care about is in danger"  
  
"But we're not close?" He thought out loud, without realizing.  
  
"I used to be bullied too" Jisung was shocked. He was sure that handsome people were never the targets for bullies. "One day I had enough of it and fought back. That's how I got myself expelled"  
"Why would they expel you? You did nothing wrong" Jisung pouted. He couldn't believe life was so unfair to him.  
  
"One of the bullies was principal's son" He shrugged then smiled lightly "Anyway, that's when I decided that I want to be strong and help people who went through the same shit as me" So Jisung was right. There was another reason why Minho had helped him that day.  
  
"It's sad that other people judge you without even trying to know your side of the story" He was right about Minho. He was a good person.  
  
"That's how life works" He said, taking another bite of his sandwich "But it's not like I care"  
  
Jisung once read a quote that said to always be kind since everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about. Now he knew that even people who he used to envy might hide problems behind their confident aura.  
  
"Thank you for telling me this" He said after a minute, looking deep into his eyes "It really gave me the confidence to finally fight back"  
  
"I'm glad I could help, but please don't get yourself expelled like I did" He chuckled, smiling brightly at the other. If anyone from their school saw him smiling like that they would think Jisung cast a spell on him. For other people, who knew his reputation he seemed cold, but Jisung knew it was just a cover. Minho wasn't a dick. He just had trust issues and that's why he wasn't giving others at school a chance to reach him.  
  
"I guess we're more alike than I thought" He said, sipping from his drink. Jisung knew that feeling of being judged too well. People always assumed he was boring and quiet but they never gave him a chance to prove them that they were wrong. Only Felix knew his true colors, but now there was another person he could be himself around and it made him really happy. Maybe high school wasn't that bad after all.

\---

It was two months since their first 'date' and they still didn't end the whole thing with fake dating. The whole deal was to help them get rid of Jisung bullies and all those crazy girls that were following Minho around.

But soon later Jisung had noticed that Minho was failing some of his classes. Since he was a great student and Minho quickly became his friend he felt an urge to help him out by tutoring him. Minho didn't want to agree at first, but he finally accepted his offer. So they not only met at school but outside of it too. They mostly had their study sessions at the library or cafe.

Sometimes, they were acting more like friends than a couple so they would occasionally hold hands around the school or hug each other to make people believe they were dating for real. Some people still couldn't believe that the most popular boy at school was dating a nerd who spent most of his time in the library. But some girls started shipping them and on top of that Felix was their biggest fan. His friend even called them Minsung. It was funny, but still Jisung didn't like that whole attention he received.  
  
They were in a cafeteria at their usual table when he noticed Minho.  
  
"Hi Minho!" He waved at him to get his attention then asked when the other turned his head in his direction "Wanna eat with us?"  
  
Minho walked to them with a bright smile on his face. Someone from the next table whispered something about Minho's pretty smile and that he should smile more but Jisung dismissed a trickle of jealousy that moved through him.  
  
"Hey babe! I'm kind of in a hurry but we will catch up later, alright?" He patted his head then kissed the top of it before walking away, leaving Jisung in shook. It wasn't a real kiss, but it was the first time Minho's lips touched his skin and that made him blush.  
  
"We're just fake dating" Felix mocked him, smirking, the slightest twitch of his lips, before going for a full-blown smile, so entertained by the way Jisung was flustered.  
  
"People were watching. He did it for the act" Jisung said, his face still flashing red.  
  
"Mhm, sure and you're going on dates with him every weekend when no one from school can even see you. I think you stopped pretending a long time ago but you're both too scared to admit it"  
  
"That's not true" He pouted, not liking the teasing tone Felix was using.  
  
"Jisung man I love you, but I have eyes and I can see how whipped you are for him" Felix sighed, tired of his oblivious friend. It was clear that Minho liked him too.  
  
"I'm not-" he started, but Felix cut him off.  
  
"Gosh, don't even think of coming to me to rant about him again unless you admit that you like him. I'm done with you two pinning over each other"  
  
"Can we just eat?-" He grabbed the fork, looking at his friend with puppy eyes.  
  
"Sure, lover boy" Felix rolled his eyes before eating the little muffin he had bought.  
  
After his conversation with Felix he couldn't focus on classes. He was wondering if the other was right. Did he really like Minho that way? His heart was beating fast every time Minho was around, but he always blamed it on his shyness. There was no way Jisung fell for Lee Minho.  
  
It was the first time he left half of his classes without any notes and that was Minho's fault, who had been running through his mind all day long. He was leaving the building when he heard a familiar voice calling for him.  
  
'Oh gosh. Now I even hear his voice' He thought to himself, annoyed that he couldn't get rid of thoughts about his fake boyfriend, that he sure had no feelings for. All of sudden someone embraced Jisung from behind wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. A shiver ran down his spine from fear but when he heard a giggle he instantly relaxed.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't want to scare you" Minho said then turned Jisung around in his arms "I kinda have a deja vu from the first time we met here"  
  
Oh right, a month ago that was when Minho had found him for the first time after they had made a deal. And just like this time Jisung had ignored the voice calling for him. He smiled but then looked around and saw people watching them so he wanted to move, but Minho made sure the smaller couldn't escape him.  
  
"Don't mind them. They just envy me" He whispered, tightening his grip.  
  
"You?" He raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Umm, duh? I'm dating the cutest boy in town" Jisung hit him lightly on the chest, blushing. It was only now he realized how close their faces were, the blush on his cheeks continued to glow brighter. Minho pulled away from the hug then pinched his cute cheeks, smiling.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something" He grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and started slowly walking to the entrance. "Do you want to go to the party with me?"  
  
"P-party?" Minho's smile went bigger. It was cute how Jisung still stuttered occasionally whenever he was nervous even though they knew each other for 2 months.  
  
"A party at my friend's house. You can take Felix with you" He suggested, hoping it would make him agree.  
  
"I dunno, Minho. I don't like parties-"  
  
"Oh come on, do this for me? I won't leave your side. I promise" Minho blinked his eyes in that cute way, stroking Jisung's hand with his thumb. Minho doing an aegyo was a rare thing so he had to really want Jisung to be there.  
  
"Okay, fine. But I will leave as soon as it gets too much for me" That aegyo did something to him and he couldn't say no.  
  
"Okay! You should go shopping with Felix" He smiled widely, happy that it didn't take much convincing.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jisung furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"I like your cute sweaters, but it's a party Ji" Minho pointed at the sweater he was wearing then poked his side.  
  
"And who said I only have sweaters at home?" Jisung giggled at the ticklish touch.  
  
Minho gave him a look and Jisung whined. "Ugh. Okay. I will go shopping with Felix"  
  
"I'm sure I can trust Felix with that" He chuckled, letting go of his hand. "I have to go. I will send you details later" He pecked his cheek before walking away since it was the moment they had to go their separate ways.  
  
Jisung looked around and to his surprise, he saw no one around. He had no idea what had gotten into Minho. At first, he thought he had done it for the act, but now he didn't know what to think about it. He shook his head to remove the unbidden thoughts before heading home.

\---

The party was the next day so it meant he had to go shopping as soon as possible. Felix, just like Jisung expected from him, was a little bit too excited about it. He always wanted to go to the party, but he had never been invited to any. As excited Felix was for the party Jisung almost ended up deaf from the screaming at the mention of shopping. It turned out Felix had been waiting for months to do that. 'I always wanted to buy matching sweaters with my bestie !!' he told him.

So that's how they ended up in a shopping mall.

"What are we even looking for?" Jisung asked, already tired of the constant walking.  
  
"We, my friend, are looking for clothes that will make your boyfriend drool at the sight" Felix winked at him before pulling him to the next shop.  
  
"What if I don't want him to drool?" Jisung rolled his eyes for the nth time that day, crossing his arms like a child.  
  
"Of course you want it. You're just too stubborn to admit it" Felix sighed, picking out some clothes.  
  
"And of course you know better what I want"  
  
"Best friend's sense" He winked again, what almost made him gag. "Try this on"  
  
Felix picked out leather pants and a simple black t-shirt for him. Jisung gulped, shaking his head.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm wearing this"  
  
"Oh come one, you will look hot in this pair of pants" Felix insisted.  
  
"Felix, just the thought of going to a party makes me anxious. Don't make me wear uncomfortable clothes on top of that-"  
  
"Okay, fine. But you're not going there in you pastel sweater"  
  
"Why is everyone so against it?" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I have an idea" he said, ignoring Jisung's question then took an item of clothing off the rack. "You either wear all black or this"  
  
Jisung raised his eyebrow at him then scanned the item he was holding. it was a pastel crop top. Every choice of Felix was getting worse and worse.  
  
"What did you not understand in 'Don't make me wear uncomfortable clothes'?" he looked back at Felix, who was looking at him innocently.  
  
"So all black. Okay" He pouted and put that crop top from where he had taken it then grabbed a simple black t-shirt and tight black jeans. "Such a pity. You would look amazing in that crop top"  
  
"I don't want to know what you're going to wear"  
  
"I will buy these leather pants you didn't give a chance" He said, sticking his tongue out at Jisung.

\---

They met an hour before the party. Felix insisted to do his make up and Jisung had no choice but to agree. He had already upset him for not buying that leather pants or crop top so he didn't want to ruin his mood for the party even more. He dressed up then sat down at his bed, scanning all the supplies Felix had brought with him.

"Minho will fall in love all over again when he sees you" He opened his mouth to say something, but Felix quickly put his hand on his mouth to stop him "No complaining today! Today you're not Han Jisung. You're Han fuckin Jisung"

"What?" He mouthed when Felix took his hand away to grab a sponge and foundation. He pumped a drop of foundation onto the back of his hand then dabbed the sponge into it there. Then he brought the sponge up and began blending it all over his face. It was actually a calming experience so he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of getting his makeup done. After using some powder and contouring his features the moved on to his eyes. He applied a thin layer of brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner then put on a lip gloss on his lips.  
  
"Done!" Felix said, proud of himself. "You look hot"  
  
Jisung blushed at the comment then got up and walked to the mirror. His jaw dropped at the sight. He was looking at a different side of Jisung.  
  
"Wow" he looked at the smiling Felix then ran up fo him and hugged him tightly. "You're the best. Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome" He said then tapped his back lightly "Now let go of me. I need to make myself look presentable too"  
  
Jisung chuckled then grabbed the hairbrush, deciding to style his hair up.  
  
  
After about 30 minutes they were standing in front of a huge house, music could be heard from the closed door. The host of the party had to be rich, he assumed. He didn't know if he could just walk in there since he was invited by Minho so he texted him and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing Minho with a wide smile on his face. It didn't go unnoticed to him how Minho quickly checked him out.  
  
"Wow..you look wow" He said, staring at Jisung.  
  
"T-thanks. You look good too" Minho's outfit wasn't that much different from what he usually wore at school, but he still looked hot. They both just stayed there and stared at each other, when a cough brought them back to reality.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting your moment, but I don't want to spend a whole party standing here-"  
  
  
"Ahh Right. Come in" Minho moved so they could pass and wrapped his arm around Jisung's waist as he was walking past him. Felix rolled his eyes at them then looked around. Jisung didn't know any of these people so the thought of losing Felix or Minho in that crowd quickly made him feel anxious.  
  
"Don't worry. Me and Felix won't leave you" He said, smiling fondly at him.  
  
Jisung nodded, a warm feeling spread over his chest.  
  


Minho told them where the bathroom was just in case they needed to use it then took them to the kitchen.

"Do you want to drink alcohol or-?" He looked at Jisung curiously, wondering what was his honest opinion and view about alcohol. He didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by drinking it.

"Of course! We didn't come here to drink water dah" Felix answered him instead then grabbed Jisung's hand and pulled him deeper into the room.

When Jisung turned around he saw Minho talking to a tall handsome boy. He then glanced at Jisung and showed him that he had to deal with something. He pouted, a little bit disappointed that Minho already left him even though he knew he wouldn't spend a whole party by his side since he had more friends than him. Felix found some paper cups then grabbed a bottle of beer and poured it into them.

"Let's get wasted tonight !" Felix shouted then chugged the whole drink down at once. Jisung copied him but drunk it slowly instead. It was his first time drinking so he wanted to be responsible. His eyes widened at the taste.

"Eww. How people can drink that?"

Felix chuckled then asked someone for help with making them some strong liquor shots. He had no idea that this person was one of Minho's friends.

"You know.. people don't drink alcohol because it's tasty. They drink it to escape problems or just for enjoyment" He shrugged then looked at the person that was supposed to make him the drinks. The longer he was looking at him the more he realized how handsome he was.

"Don't have too much or drink it too fast or you'll be drunk as hell" The boy handed them the shots, winking at Felix. Jisung tried not to laugh at the way Felix blushed then gave his friend the 'what was that?' look, smirking as the boy walked away.

"Shh" he rolled his eyes then began downing the next glass, without giving a shit about the handsome man's warning. They drunk some more and talked. Minho was nowhere in sight.

"I want to dance. Let's have some fun" Felix said excitedly after an hour and started swaying his hips to the beat.  
Although Jisung was hesitant at first, he joined in. Felix did the robot dance, making Jisung laugh. He followed along and did the disco dance. He wasn't as confident as Felix on the dance floor but at least he tried his best not to look too awkward. Felix noticed his struggles with his dance moves so he decided to help him a little bit. He moved closer to his friend and grabbed his hips before pulling them together.

"You need to loosen up, Sungie" He smiled and started swaying to the beat seductively.

After a few minutes, Jisung felt more comfortable and started actually enjoying the time with his best friend. It was clear the alcohol was slowly getting to him. Felix was happy to see Jisung enjoying the party. They had never gone to parties before so it was something new for both of them. Besides, Felix was glad that Jisung didn't feel anxious around all those strangers.

They kept dancing, time flying by and they began getting less and less sober. Jisung wasn't thinking clearly when he turned his back to Felix and started shaking his hips very close to Felix's crotch. He smiled when Felix held onto his hips, forgetting there were people around them as he started grinding on him. Drunk Jisung was surprisingly a good dancer. And even though they both were all dancing sexy on each other, it was strictly platonic with no other intentions. Sensing that they had been watched, Felix opened his eyes and saw Lee Minho. Felix bent down to Jisung and yelled in his ear.

"Your boyfriend is staring at you"

Minho was standing in a corner, talking to someone, but it was obvious all of his attention was focused on Jisung. It had been just an hour. How drunk they could have gotten in an hour? He was silently watching his innocent boyfriend grinding on Felix. He didn't like to see them this close. Jisung turned around, looking for Minho, his eyes raised in surprise.

"Really? Where is he?" Felix quickly grabbed Jisung's chin and made him look at him. "Yahh, don't be too obvious"

Minho glared at Felix. He was having a little too much fun with his (fake) boyfriend and he had enough of it. He stood up and walked into their direction.

"Oh shit. Stay calm. He's coming here" Felix whispered, making Jisung turn around again.

"Hi, Minho! ~" He waved at him with the brightest smile on his face. Jisung always looked cute to Minho so he had learned how to not get too distracted by the beauty of the boy. Minho grabbed Jisung's arm and pulled him away from the dance floor, without saying a word.

"Ahh, what are you doing? I can't leave Lixie alone-" Minho looked angry and he had no idea what did he do to make him feel that way. Of course Felix noticed the jealousy look the older gave him so he decided not to argue for stealing his dance partner. Besides the handsome guy who had made them drinks before soon asked him to dance with him so he wasn't complaining at all.

Meanwhile, Jisung was being dragged away far away from the dance floor. He hated being ignored so he stopped and yanked his arm away.

"Minho, what's wrong?" Minho gave the younger boy a blank look, thinking how to say that he was just jealous without actually using that word. He had no intention to admit to that.

"Did you have fun grinding on Felix?" Jisung blinked at his words. What was so wrong about it? The older knew exactly they were just friends and more importantly, they weren't even dating for real.

"Yeah! It was so much fun. You should have joined us" But since he was drunk he couldn't really get what was it all about.

Minho groaned, tilting his head back for a couple of seconds before turning his torso to face Jisung more. The younger was so drunk he couldn't even notice the way Minho was looking at him, only focusing on how hot Minho looked in his ripped black jeans and a shirt that exposed his collarbones.

“But we still can dance! Wanna dance with me, Minnie?” Jisung asked, looking at him with his pleading eyes and making a pouty face for the extra cute factor. Minho blinked at the nickname, his heart doing cartwheels in his chest.

"Oh come on!" Jisung grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers together and pulled him back to the dance floor.

Minho blushed at the contact with Jisung's skin, alcohol made him feel weird things in his chest. Jisung looked at Minho, smiling widely and in that moment the boy in front of him was the only thing he could see.  
  
He put Jisung's hands on his own waist then grabbed onto the younger's hips and pulled them together so that there was no more room between them. Then he started swaying his hips, leading Jisung's body to do the same. Minho’s arms moved up and down Jisung's back, sometimes 'accidentally' rising his shirt up. The younger was clearly becoming even redder than the lights already made him look but good for him that Minho was too focused on trying to make the dance as hot as possible to notice.  
  
Jisung thought he would play along. He turned around in Minho's arms, his back to him and started moving his hips very close to Minho's crotch. Minho smirked at his sudden burst of courage, raising his eyebrows before pressing his crotch onto him. He was curious if Jisung would go any further or stop but honestly being twerked on sounded pretty fun.  
  
Jisung froze for a moment but then started shyly grinding on his crotch. Minho licked his lips subtly as he let Jisung grind, blocking everyone out except him. Jisung had no idea what got into him but after few seconds he started rolling his ass all over Minho's front what turned the other on. it wasn't platonic like it was with Felix. It was much more suggestive and it would get even more intimate but the song suddenly changed to something slower. The younger frowned and stopped his movements, losing all the confidence. He looked at Minho, scratching his neck nervously.  
  
"I think I will go find Felix-" He said but Minho quickly grabbed his wrist before he could walk away.  
  
"I'm sure Felix is a little bit busy right now" Jisung frowned but looked where Minho was looking. His jaw dropped when he saw his best friend hugging someone, slowly swaying in the spot to the music. "Changbin hates dancing" Minho commented.  
  
So either Felix used his persuasive skills to force Minho's friend to dance with him or Changbin was just attracted to him. Interesting.  
  
"Let's find some quiet place to talk to" Jisung nodded and let himself to be led away out the room. Eventually, after a lot of 'excuse me’s’, they managed to break into the hallway then upstairs. They entered one of the guest rooms, music dulled into a far-away thumping behind the closed door.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about-" but instead of giving him an answer Minho pushed him back hard against the wall and trapped between his arms.  
  
"I don't want to talk" Jisung's heart started pounding louder than the music downstairs, racing faster and faster.  
  
"T-then what" He gulped as he noticed Minho's face was getting closer. The older hesitated just a breath away from the boy’s mouth, waiting for any signs of disapproval or maybe even disgust, but when he didn’t saw any, he pressed his lips to Jisung's own, lingering there for a few seconds, before pulling away slightly and looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Gosh.. you're so pretty-" Jisung blinked, processing what just happened but then he was just like 'oh fuck it' and wrapped his arms around Minho's neck before pulling him for another kiss.  
  
The kiss was long and passionate, but soft as well, the two in each other's embrace as Minho's tongue swept over Jisung's bottom lip, the younger granting his tongue entrance into his mouth. Jisung hummed in content as the kiss grew more rough, his hands curling into Minho's hair.  
  
Minho pulled back, moving his lips down Jisung's jaw and leaving small marks against his jawline and neck, relishing in the way the faint purple marks grew. His hands that were placed on Jisung's arms now were moving lower down his body, lips weren't leaving his neck.  
  
Soon Minho floated his hands down the waistband of Jisung's jeans and grinded his palm against his cock. That made Jisung sober up all of sudden. He put his hands on Minho's chest and pushed him away.  
  
"I-i gotta go-" He said, avoiding eye contact then left the room in hurry, leaving a confused Minho behind.  
  
He ran down the stairs to the dance floor to find his best friend. Felix was now talking with the guy he had danced with earlier. He seemed to have so much fun that Jisung didn't want to take it away from him. He always felt insecure about his Korean so it was good to know he finally felt comfortable around someone other than him.  
  
So instead of walking up to him Jisung turned on his feet and grabbed a bottle of beer, before going outside. He would go home but he had no idea where he was and how far away it was to the dorms. So he sat down under the tree behind the house and started drinking his thoughts away. He didn't know how many hours passed but eventually he fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Felix noticed Jisung's absence and started looking for his friend everywhere. He checked all the rooms but he couldn't find him. Then he spotted Minho. "Minho!" He shouted to bring his attention, running up to him. "Have you seen Jisung?"  
  
Minho frowned, seeing the concern on Felix's face. "I thought he was with you" Felix shook his head, a light blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"No. I was with Changbin the whole time. The last time I saw him was when you two danced together" Panic filled Minho's chest as he thought something could have happened to him. He had promised him not to leave him alone at the party and yet Jisung was somewhere there alone. He cursed himself.  
  
"I checked all the rooms but I couldn't find him. What if-" Felix's lip trembled a little and his eyes started blinking rapidly.  
  
"Don't worry. We will find him" the older patted his back in a comforting manner then looked around. "Maybe he went outside?" he thought out loud, looking at the front door.  
  
They went outside to confirm his theory. It was dark and the garden was big so it was hard to see anything. They were walking around the house, calling Jisung's name. As they were about to give up Felix noticed a small silhouette under the tree.  
  
"Minho, look!" they were there in a blink of an eye. They sighed with relief when it indeed was Jisung. Minho crouched down next to him to see if he was hurt but it turned out the smaller boy was just sleeping peacefully. He looked so calm, but of course they couldn't let him sleep outside.  
  
"I will take him to his dorm. You can go back to Changbin" He said, winking what made the freckled boy blush.  
  
"O-okay. Text me when you get there" Minho nodded then he lifted Jisung off the ground gently and Felix helped him place the sleepy boy on his back. Jisung was as light as a feather, so carrying him on his back wouldn't be a problem. Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's thighs then looked at Felix.  
  
"You should go, your lover is waiting" He teased and walked away, ignoring Felix whines.  
  
The dorm was about one kilometer away and Minho was glad he didn't drink that much since he would have had no sense of direction. The sound of the smaller boy's steady breathing calmed the older. After few minutes of walking and enjoying the feeling of Jisung's hot body pressed to his back, he heard a mumble what meant the other was slowly waking up. Minho smiled too himself and rubbed circles on the other's thighs with his thumbs.  
  
"Lixie?" Jisung asked, still with his eyes closed. "You know..I need to admit you were right" Did he just mistake Minho for Felix? Minho hummed, waiting for what the other was gonna say.  
  
"I do like him. I would even say I'm in love with him" Jisung sighed, tightening his arms around Minho's neck, face buried in his shoulder.  
  
"W-who?" his words made him feel anxious. He didn't know the younger liked someone.  
  
"You know well who. That stupid hot ass Minho. Did you see how hot his thighs looked in those jeans? Gosh.. I thought I would die" He whined.  
  
"Oh really?" He released the breath he didn't know he had been holding and chuckled. "Tell me more ~"  
  
"But you hate when I rant about him all the time-"  
  
"Let's say I'm in a mood to listen to your rants"  
  
"Okay then. So w-we kissed and gosh it was so good but then he- well it went too far and I panicked and ran away and gosh I'm so stupid. Why do I have to be so shy? I feel so small when he stares at me or calls me pet names I wasn't ready for t-that"  
  
So that's why Jisung had run away. It was undeniably cute, and Minho’s heart clenched.  
  
"Also did you see him dancing? He really is a good dancer. I mean he kept bragging about his dancing skills but I thought it was just his big ego"  
  
"Yah! I'm humble" He quickly said, slapping himself mentally for exposing himself like that.  
  
"I know you are Lixie, but Minho is on a whole different level" Minho could feel Jisung shook his head since it was buried in his shoulder. "But I don't blame him. I would have high self-esteem too with a face like that"  
  
'So what are you gonna do about your little crush?" He rolled his eyes then tried to change the topic.  
  
"Nothing. I better leave things like they are right now"  
  
"Why?" Minho pouted. He just found out Jisung liked him back and the younger wouldn't do anything about it?  
  
"Because he doesn't like me the way I like him"  
  
"And how do you know that? Did he tell you that?"  
  
"No, but someone like him would never like me back. I look like a sack of potatoes next to him" Jisung sighed, drawing some figures with his finger on Minho's skin.  
  
"Stop being so harsh to yourself. You're pretty, clever, funny. Who wouldn't love you? Besides, you will never know unless you ask him. You should tell him your feelings" Minho suggested, hoping it would lead him to confess first.  
  
"But I'm scared Lixie,, I don't want to lose him" Minho didn't have to see his face to know that Jisung was pouting.  
  
"You won't. I promise you that. I would never leave you.. I mean he would never leave you. It looks like he truly cares about you"  
  
"So you think I should tell Minnie how much I love him?" A drunk person is much more likely to speak their mind so Minho knew Jisung was telling the truth. That made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Just tell him the truth" He said, his voice a little bit more quiet. Minho wasn't the shy type. Usually he was the one who made people flustered but look what Han Jisung was doing to him.  
  
"Oh. Okay." There was a minute of silence before Jisung started giggling. "Woah, it feels so good to finally admit it out loud" Minho hoped Jisung couldn’t hear his heartbeat from how close he was because right now it was about to jump out of his chest.  
  
"How should I confess? Do you think Minho is the romantic type? You know flowers, chocolates?" His words made Minho chuckle.  
  
"What you say or do doesn't matter; only your feelings matter" He said and waited for the other response but all he heard in reply was a quiet snore. He wished he could see his sleepy face, but he had to wait a few more minutes to do that since he was getting closer and closer to the dorms.  
  
As he managed to get to the dorms the first thing he did after gently putting Jisung on his bed was throwing himself on the couch. Jisung was light but walking one kilometer with someone on your back was almost like a good workout session. He laid there for a few minutes before going to check on his little drunky.  
  
Jisung was sprawled out on his messy bed in a starfish position, his hair was sticking up and out in all kinds of different directions against the pillow. Minho added this view to his mental ‘reasons why Han Jisung is absolutely adorable’ list. Then decided that he didn't want to forget that moment so he took his phone out and took a picture.  
  
He took Jisung's jeans off, what made the tiny boy shiver lightly so Minho brought an extra blanket and tucked him in. Before leaving his room he went to find a bottle of water to fill the cup with it. He put the cup on his nightstand and looked at him for the one last time before leaning in slightly to sweep the hair from the younger's forehead and placing a kiss to it.  
  
He stepped back out of the room at a snail’s pace, closing the door at an even slower rate, taking as much time as he could to admire his adorable sleepy state. He finally left the dorms, wondering whether Jisung would remember any of it and when the love confession was about to come.

\---

Jisung woke up with a headache and a dry mouth. He whined, rubbing his eyes with his fists then looked around and noticed a cup of water. He quickly grabbed it and drunk all of it, thanking whoever put it down there. He laid down again. His butt was in peak comfy position, the last thing he wanted was to move.

He hummed, and let his hands rest over his belly, looking up at the ceiling, thoughtful. He tried to remember what had happened last night and suddenly it dawned on him. He whined loudly, hiding his face in the pillow in embarrassment. He had kissed Minho. No. Minho had kissed him and Jisung had kissed him back. How was he supposed to face him after that?

Wait. It was Saturday and Saturday meant study session with Minho. Oh god, he was so screwed.

'Hi, Minho hyung. Can we meet any other time?' He quickly grabbed his phone and sent a message to Minho.

'Hyung? Why so formal all of sudden lmao hmm..someone has a hangover?' Minho replied in a matter of seconds.

'Minho hyung'..Jisung facepalmed himself. Act normal. Good job Jisung.

'Umm maybe?-' he quickly typed.

'Okay, I will come over' His eyes widened at Minho's respond.

'Wait no you can't ! I don't want you to get sick'

'Jisung..hangover is not contagious. Besides I have an important exam this Monday so I need my super duper tutor today' he really did believe that. He had no idea the only reason the older wanted to come over was that he just wanted to take care of hangover Jisung.

Minho was stubborn, Jisung knew he couldn't stop him so he quickly left his bed, but lost his balance and fell down back on it. Cleaning could wait. Besides Minho saw his messy room many times. His headache wasn't getting any better so he decided to take a short nap.

Minho knocked but didn't hear any answer so he thought the younger was sleeping and he wasn't wrong. He entered his and Felix's room but it seemed like Jisung was alone. Hmm, interesting. He would have to ask Changbin about that later.

He found Jisung sleeping on his bed, a blanket was on the floor so he probably threw it off himself while sleeping. He put a blanket over him then went to the kitchen to make him some toasts and microwave a hangover soup. He had prepared it at his flat as soon as he heard the other had a hangover. Honestly, it was the only thing he could cook.

A lovely smell coming from the kitchen woke Jisung up. Since he already messed up by calling him Minho hyung all of sudden he thought it would be better to just pretend nothing had happened. He sneaked out of his bed quietly then poked his head around the corner and was taken aback by the image before him.

Minho was humming an unknown song under his breath as he prepared their food. The sight was too domestic, it made Jisung's heart skip a beat. Minho nearly jumped out of his skin when arms snaked around his waist and a head peered around his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice still raspy from sleep.

"Hangover soup" Minho smiled, waiting for the soup to microwave. Minho turned around in Jisung's arms to look at him. Jisung pulled away and took a step back, flustered by how close their faces were.

"You didn't have to-" He murmured.

"But I wanted to. Come on. Let's eat" He said, setting down a plate with toasts and a bowl with soup on the table.

"What about you? You're not eating with me?" Jisung pouted as he sat down.

"I ate already" Minho said, sitting next to him then put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his palms. Jisung started eating the soup when he felt eyes on him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Minho shook his head, chuckling.

"Nah, just beauty" The comment made Jisung choke on his soup. Was he doing it on purpose to make him flustered?

"Soo, did you have fun last night?" The light blush that spread across the younger’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Minho. So small gestures like that really made him feel small and shy. Minho liked teasing the younger, and now he had a secret weapon.

"Oh..i had fun" He said, his voice a little bit higher. His mind was screaming 'please let me eat in peace' but for Minho the fun was just starting.

"I had no idea you have a low alcohol tolerance. Next time I will keep an eye on you and make sure you don't drink that much"

"N-next time?" Jisung raised his eyebrows. It wasn't that he didn't like his first party ever. It was actually good but he was just surprised that Minho wanted to take him to one of those parties again.

"You thought it was a one-time thing? I need to show off my cute boyfriend more often" He said, poking the younger's chubby cheek. Did Minho want Jisung to choke to death? "Raise your hands, baby" The pet name didn't help him at all but he raised his hands as he told him to. After few seconds he stopped coughing. He was so embarrassed.

"Good boy" Minho praised him, Jisung really would do anything Minho asked him to do. He looked at Minho, frowning.

"What's gotten into you today?" Minho just shrugged then grabbed his bag to take his book out of it. He put them on his table then stared at Jisung as he waited for the younger to finish his food. How come he hadn't noticed sooner how good looking Jisung was.. he was so captivated by his beauty that he didn't realize Jisung was talking to him until he was interrupted from his thoughts by a waving hand.

"What did you say?" Minho asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"I said 'stop staring at me'-"

"Hmm," Minho pretended to think, tapping on his chin before smiling cheekily, "No."

"I hate you-" Jisung muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Nahh, you love me" Jisung's body stiffened at that. Did he know? He didn't say anything and that made Minho's lips curved into a smile.

"Ha! you didn't deny it!" Jisung blushed hardly then looked down at the books and grabbed one randomly.

"Let's start with math!" He said nervously, looking at the pages. Minho looked at him then at the book and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Jisung asked, pouting.

"You're holding the book upside down" Jisung looked at the page, blinking. He felt his cheeks tinted up in a blush so he quickly hid behind the book. He just wanted to disappear, preferably in his comfy bed. Minho chuckled.

"Hey. No hiding" He leaned down and got the book away from Jisung's face then bopped his nose. He smiled warmly before looking at the book and finding the topics that would be covered in his exam. "Okay, Let's start with this one. I tried to do it at home but I just can't do it right" Minho scrunched up his nose cutely, as always when he couldn't get something.

Jisung sighed with relief, nodding. He still had a headache but he wanted to help Minho. That was their deal after all. Helping each other out. He was looking at Minho's cute expression as he tried to focus on the task when suddenly a memory popped into his head from the previous night. He remembered talking to Felix and...the realization hit him.

Suddenly he could understand why he felt a warm feeling whenever Minho was around. He was in love with him. He shook the thoughts away, trying to focus on math but Minho sticking his tongue out in concentration didn't make it easy for him. Felix had advised him to share his true feelings with Minho but it was easier said than done.

"Minho I need to tell you something really important...I think you.. I-" Minho had realized earlier that the younger's mind was elsewhere so he hummed to let the other know he was listening. All his confidence immediately waned. "I think you will waltz through this exam"

"You really think so?" Jisung bit his lip, nodding "I had a good teacher after all"

Jisung smiled at him and Minho noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Minho asked, giving the younger boy all his attention.

"A little bit" He admitted, but then quickly added "But it's okay. I can still help you"

"You can take a nap, while I do this and then I will wake you up once I finish"

"You sure?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Minho nodded and it was all Jisung needed to accept the offer. "I will sleep on the couch then" He said then went to his room to grab a blanket.

Minho went back to doing algebra, occasionally glancing at Jisung getting ready to sleep. He had to be exhausted since it took him only 3 minutes to fall asleep, not that Minho was counting. It was hard to study when such a distracting view was behind him but he managed to give math his full focus.

It didn't take him long to finish it. He was getting better and better with every study session with Jisung so it was taking him less time to solve the equations.

He looked at Jisung's small form, feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight. Minho had no idea how the other could look so comfy, sleeping on a couch, but he guessed his tiny posture made it easier for him. He promised to wake him up but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he decided to leave all the notes on the table with a small note, wanting Jisung to get as much sleep as he needed.

Minho left his room as quiet as he could be. He did the right thing by leaving Jisung since the younger one was in deep sleep and wasn't going to wake up soon. It took him exactly 5 hours to wake up. It was his first hangover after all.

He quickly noticed Minho's absence then got up to see what the older had left on his table. He smiled at the cute little note then sat down to check his answers. He finished after ten minutes of looking through all the papers. He took the green pen he always kept on his table and made a huge 'correct' sign over all the equations. A proud smile took over his face. He couldn't wait to show it to Minho.

\---

The next day Jisung couldn't wait to show Minho how well he had done on the equations. He decided to buy him a little reward, so that's how he found himself waiting in line to buy the strawberry milk Minho liked so much. It made him really happy to know these small things about the other.

Everyone thought he was some kind of delinquent boy, who smoked and didn't care about school. In fact, he was a cute guy, who had a soft spot for cats and loved drinking strawberry milk. Looks could really be deceiving and Minho was the best example of that. As soon as he had the small carton in his hands he quickly left the cafeteria to find the older and since he knew him too well, it didn't take him much time.

'Minh-" He raised his hand to wave but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw 3 girls approaching Minho. The older looked up from his phone and smiled politely at them.  
  
"Hi Minho!" Said one of them with an annoying high-pitched voice. They didn't see him but he was close enough to hear what they were saying.  


"Hi. What's up?" In any other circumstance, Jisung would laugh at the way he was trying to act cool but he did not feel like smiling when he realized what was about to happen. It seemed like the one with short hair was about to confess and the other two were there to make sure she wouldn't chicken out.

"I wanted to tell you something-" She said but looked down, blushing as soon as she made eye contact with Minho. The girl on her right nudged her lightly, encouraging her to go on.

"I-I like you" She blurted out, squeezing her eyes shut and holding out a small carton of strawberry milk.

Jisung looked down at the same carton in his palm. He had been so happy to be the only one that knew the small things about the other but he forgot that Minho was popular. Girls around the school probably knew more about him than Jisung did.

Minho seemed to be shocked too, but he didn't know if that was because of the small gift or the confession. Yet Jisung knew it wasn't anything new for him to get confessed though.

"Thanks, but you do know that I have a boyfriend, right?" The dark haired boy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You mean Jisung? He's only ruining your reputation" Said one of her friends with a skirt definitely too short to be worn at school.

"Yeah, you shouldn't date someone like him. He's a loser" The other one added, nodding.

Jisung had enough of it. He didn't want to hear out loud the thoughts that he had tried so hard to push away. He opened the carton and sipped from it. He didn't care what was Minho's reaction so he walked away at a slow pace, lost deep in his thoughts.

"And why do you like me?" The girls were taken aback by his sudden question. "You either fell for my looks or my reputation. Isn't that kind of shallow?"

"That's not-" She said then bit her lip, not sure what to say. Minho smiled to himself, realizing he just guessed which category of person the girl fit into.

"I don't care about my reputation. I never once asked to be popular. So don't tell me who should I date or not because I'm gonna date the one who likes me despite my flaws and makes me happy" He said with a strong gaze then stood up but stopped as he looked once again at them.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You can drink that. I only accept gifts from my boyfriend" He pointed at the strawberry milk in her hand then walked away, leaving the girls in shock.

\---

Jisung spent most of his day lying in bed. He skipped his last class since it didn't make sense to be present if his mind would wander off anyway. He couldn't stop thinking about Minho. He had been sure that one day he would be brave enough to tell the older about his feelings. He really had wanted to do this one day, even today to get it over with, but after what had happened at school he wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

Their friendship was really precious to him. He didn't want to lose it. Besides, those girls were right. Jisung was a loser. And Minho? He was popular, handsome, clever and funny. He had it all. He could date anyone, but Jisung was selfish and took Minho's odds of finding true love.

The more he thought about it the more he was sure that there was no point of keeping it on. They should have ended this whole thing a long time ago. Felix was right. He fell for him hard and now it was too late to take back control of his own feelings.  
  
As he was about to go back to napping he heard a knock on his door. He growled, waiting for whoever was behind the door to give up but soon after there was another knock. He got up and walked to the door, praying that the person wasn't the one he didn't want to confront the most right now. Unfortunately, a quick glance at the shoes the guy was wearing was enough to know who it was.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, not looking at the other's face.  
  
"Hey. I didn't see you at school today. Is something wrong, babe?" He didn't need to look up to know that Minho was pouting.  
  
"Don't call me that, please-" He whispered, hoping the older didn't hear that his voice cracked with emotion.  
  
"Huh? Why is that?" He took a step closer, making it through the door. Minho knew him too well and Jisung knew the older perceived that something was wrong.  
  
"I think we should finally fake break up. I can't do this anymore" He finally looked up and the older's eyes were filled with so much concern that Jisung instantly regretted saying it.  
  
"What do you mean, Jisung?" He asked, closing the door behind him so no one could hear them.  
  
"I dunno how our relationship is helping you. It's literally making things worse. I'm ruining your reputation. Only I have benefits from it" He sighed as he finally got that off his chest.  
  
"That's not true" Minho shook his head, reaching his hands to touch Jisung but stopped as the younger flinched.  
  
"I heard what those girls said to you today Minho" He said, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, you did?" He waited for Jisung to nod then smiled lightly. "But you heard all of it?"  
  
"I heard enough" He snorted, crossing his arms like a child.  
  
"Well, apparently it looks like you didn't. You know what I told them?" Minho asked, looking intently at him, waiting for the answer and when he saw the other shaking his head he continued "I told them that you make me the happiest man alive and I don't care what other people think" Perhaps it wasn't exactly word for word what he had told them but that's what he had meant.  
  
"R-really?" Jisung blinked, not expecting to hear that.  
  
"Of course. They only like that bad boy Minho, but you never cared about my reputation at school. I could always feel comfortable around you and what's more, you made me feel loved"  
"B-but" Jisunng's voice was so small it wasn't even a whisper.  
  
"Don't allow these negative thoughts to invade your brain. You didn't ruin anything. Actually, I think you made me a better person by liking me for who I am" Minho said softly, taking a step closer now that Jisung calmed down a bit and took his hand, interlacing their fingers.  
  
"N-no. I should say that. You brought hope and happiness back to my life." He waved his free hand dramatically, eyes widened comically.  
  
"I feel the same way. Honestly, at first, it was just a deal, but I quickly realized how adorable you are and how happy you make me feel and I-" He bit his lip then sighed "I fell hard for you Han Jisung"  
  
"Is that a confession or you're making fun of me right now?" He looked around the room, expecting Felix to show up suddenly with a camera in his hand, shouting 'It's a prank bro'.  
  
"I'm deadly serious right now. I would never make fun of you Sungie" He squeezed his hand gently as a way of expressing that he really was serious. "So..you still wanna break up? Because if that's really what you want we can do it but only on one condition"  
  
"W-what condition?" Jisung looked at him with a puzzled expression, not sure what to expect.  
  
"We can fake break up only if we start dating for real" Minho might keep a lot of what he was feeling inside, but to Jisung he was easy to read and quickly noticed the trace of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Oh-" That was the only thing he could get to come out of his mouth. He scrunched his eyes shut before hiding his face in his hands.  
  
"That's all you have to say? After I spilled my love for you?" He laughed nervously but trailed off when he heard a sniff. "Jisung? Are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying," He defended, looking up, though the shining of his cheeks would tell a different story "My eyes are just sweating"  
  
Minho pulled him closer and made the younger cry into his chest. Jisung cuddled into him, wiping his face into his dress shirt and gripping at it.  
  
"Yes" He muttered, wiping his tears with his sleeve.  
  
"What?" He asked, poking Jisung's cheek with his finger.  
  
"I agree to that condition" He sniffed one last time and smiled.  
  
"Oh my god. Really?" Jisung opened his mouth to say something but instead he let out a surprised squeak as suddenly, he found himself being lifted up into the air. Minho did one quick spin with the biggest smile on his face before they both landed on his bed.  
  
"This is the happiest day of my life" Minho looked at Jisung who was now lying next to him and bopped his nose, grinning. "My little endorphin~"  
  
Jisung giggled at the unusual but cute pet name, rolling onto his side so he could face the older. He could stare at Minho's smile for hours and he wouldn't even think of getting bored.  
  
"You're beautiful" Minho said softly, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Jisung’s hair.  
  
"Ugh shut up-" Jisung whined, but his expression did tell he enjoyed being praised.  
  
"There's only one way to shut me up" He smirked, stealing a glance at Jisung's mouth before tapping his own lips.  
  
Jisung raised his eyebrows then blushed, picking up what Minho had meant. He snuggled a little bit closer until their noses almost brushed then gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Aww, you're so adorable" He cooed at him then hummed. "But you need to try harder if you really want me to stop"  
  
Jisung rolled his eyes but was quick to respond, cupping Minho's cheeks with his hands and pushing his lips back on to his with delicate force. Minho moved his lips against his, loving the way it felt just so right. He could taste the salt from his tears but he didn't complain.  
  
The kiss was soft and innocent but soon grew more passionate. Minho let out a content sigh as Jisung's leg came to rest over Minho's and his hands instantly found Jisung's waist. He helped the other get on top of him and deepened the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Minho easily won out.  
  
Just by kissing Minho Jisung could drift into a different, relaxed state. It made him feel like he was high but he had to move away at some point to take a deep breath. Minho looked up to see Jisung smiling fondly at him and it made his heart flutter abnormally.  
  
"Why are you so perfect?" Jisung's nose scrunched up cutely and Minho couldn't help but place a wet kiss to the bridge of the tiny boy's nose. Jisung let out a giggle at that and placed his head on Minho's chest, cuddling him like a koala.  
  
"I hung out with you too often. I guess it's just contagious" He answered, his voice muffled as his face was buried against Minho's chest.  
  
"Smooth" He chuckled and pressed his face into Jisung's hair. "I love you~" He could feel the other stiffened against him but then he felt his hand being grasped.  
  
"I love you more" Jisung whispered, stroking Minho's hand with his thumb.  
  
"Oh really? Wanna bet?" He said, challengingly.  
  
"No! No more bets and deals" He whined into his chest and soon after the room was filled with their giggles. They spent the rest of the evening cuddling like there was no tomorrow. It's hard to say who fell asleep first.

\---

Waking up with morning back pain was a terrible way to start the day. He wondered what could have caused it since his bed was quite comfy, but when he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in his room. A warm smile took over his face at the memories from the last night.

He looked to his left, hoping Jisung hadn't woken up before him. He wasn't there so it meant he probably was at school. It was a school day after all. He sighed and was about to get up when a small weight stopped him. He glanced down, wondering what could it be when his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on his chest. He admired his beautiful face, wrapping his arm around his waist.  


Unfortunately for Minho, the younger was slowly coming back to his senses. When Jisung finally woke up, he rubbed at his eyes and looked up at Minho. Just as Minho thought Jisung's cheeks tinted up in a blush as soon as he realized in what position they were.  
  
"Morning, sunshine~" Minho said softly, moving Jisung's bangs behind his ear. The blush on his cheeks continued to glow brighter as he buried his face in Minho's chest.  
  
"Morning-" He muffled "Whattimeisit?"  
  
"Baby, I can't hear you. You need to look at me" Minho said, chuckling.  
  
"What time is it?" Jisung looked up, still avoiding eye contact. Minho looked around to grab his phone then told him it was 10 am.  
  
"Omg! We missed school!!" He sat up rapidly, his eyes widened.  
  
"So you would rather go to school than cuddle with me a whole day?"  
  
"That's not what I said-" Jisung pouted then made himself comfortable and put his head back on Minho's chest.  
  
Minho was about to tease him but his buzzing phone saved Jisung. He grabbed it again to read the message then a huge smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Who is it?-" Jisung glanced at Minho, sad that whoever it was interrupted their cuddling session.  
  
"Don't be jelly" Minho chuckled and booped his nose before putting his phone down "It was Changbin"  
  
"What did he want?" He asked, relieved it was just one of his friends.  
  
"He just texted me that Dongho and his friends got expelled from school"  
  
"What? Why?" He sat up once again, intrigued by whatever happened with the people he hated so much.  
  
"Mayhaps someone got angry at them for bullying their boyfriend"  
  
"W-what did you do?" He tilted his head, a little worried that Minho had done something illegal.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't beat them up, even though it was tempting" He pushed himself into a sitting position then ruffled Jisung's hair "You made me realize that violence is not always the solution"  
  
"Really?" he sighed, glad that Minho hadn't used violence but still confused about what could have happened. Minho took a deep breath then told him what he had been hiding from him for some time.  
  
"My friends kept asking me about you. At first, I tried to keep our agreement a secret, but then I started having feelings for you" He paused, smiling fondly at Jisung.  
  
"I really needed some advice so I told my friends the truth. Anyway, they weren't pleased when they heard about Dongho bullying kids around the school. Changbin kept an eye on them and found out that after they lost interest in you they found another target. We knew that we couldn't report them without any proof so Hyunjin followed them for a week and recorded all their bullying acts. Then we send it to the principal anonymously and I guess it worked"  
  
Silence engulfed the room as he finished explaining. With teary eyes, Jisung opened his mouth to speak but couldn't get any words to come. So he decided to show his gratitude by a hug.  
"I love you" Jisung said, now fully sobbing.  
  
"I didn't know you're such a crybaby" Minho said fondly, not moving a bit.  
  
"Shut up and hug me" Minho chuckled at how demanding Jisung was then quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him into his lap. They stayed like that for a while, Minho swinging Jisung's frame side to side, smiling fondly to himself.  
  
At that moment they didn't care about the school, nor his friends that kept calling them. It was just Minho and Jisung. They spent a whole day cuddling and kissing, making up the time they had fake dated. But since they missed school they had no idea that they were a topic on everyone's lips there.  
  
Just like rumors had spread fast about them dating, people soon were talking about the protective boyfriend who contributed to the expulsion of the bullies, just to protect his lover. Soon, they became everyone's favorite couple, with the most romantic story.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that high schools with dorms are probably a rare thing, but college was not right for the storyline so... I hope you don't mind that little change.  
> Like I said, it's the first fanfic I've ever written so it might have been a little bit messy but I hope it wasn't that bad..  
> If you liked it, please consider leaving me a feedback! also let me know if you found any mistakes so I can fix them.  
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hitsujiix?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hitsujiix)


End file.
